


The way of Love

by FangirlDead



Series: Hamex One Shots [3]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alpha!Alexander, Alpha!John, Alpha!Sebastian, Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage AU, Boys in Skirts, Falling In Love, Fighting, Forgive Me, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Mpreg, John being sweet, Kidlock, King!Lock, Loss, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Marriage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Next Generation, Omega!Hamish, Omega!Jim, Omega!Sherlock, Omegalock, Omegas are treated like women, Omegaverse, Out of Character, Pain, Parentlock, Prince!lock, Promises, Rival Kingdoms, Same-Sex Marriage, Sebastian's scars, Self-Lubrication, Tears, Teenlock, That's why they call Sherlock mother, Unhappiness, Virginity, War, alternative universe, future Mpreg?, mentions of Virgin Sherlock, mentions of heat, omega!James, ooc!Sherlock, very little mention of John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: Hamish is forced into a marriage because his parents are afraid that another war will break lose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you will enjoy this fic, I simply wrote it because I got the idea at work. Please enjoy and leave a comment or kudos. <3

"You can't force me!" The youngest Holmes son yelled at his mother, eyes filled with tears as he looked at him. The dark haired Omega man turned, looking at his son rather impatiently as he nursed his brother. "Hamish, we can't change it. We promised you and Alexander to each other, since we knew you would turn out as what you are." Sherlock said calmly, hushing the child in his arms as it searched for his breast again. "But..." His voice was weak and Hamish received a glare from his mother, shrinking into himself. "No buts. You are going to marry him. Period." Then the dark haired man turned away as he heard his first daughter scream for his help. While he left Hamish stood there. Lost. 

Sniffling the boy had locked himself up in his chambers, not wanting to speak with anybody from his family. Not with his mother, neither father nor his siblings. As a gentle knock was heard he lifted his head, taking a whiff of the air. William. His oldest brother and heir to the throne. "Hamish, let me in brother." The older boy of the age of twenty said, knocking again. Eventually Hamish got up and opened the door, his eyes rimmed red from crying and he threw himself at his brother, who immediately wrapped his arms around him and sank to the floor inside of his brothers chambers with him. "I don't want to marry him." The sixteen-year old whispered, his voice broken and strained from crying for hours. He had imagined his life different. He had hoped to be a Beta, he knew he wasn't going to be an Alpha like his brother but.... an Omega. Was he really that weak? Sure Omegas were the most treasured creatures on earth, but it was still horrible. He was being married off, basically whored out. "Little brother. Listen to me." William whispered and kissed his brothers temple to soothe him and put him at ease. It did work at least a little bit. "I fought with Alex, he is a good man. And I believe he can be very caring." Afraid the younger shook his head, he didn't want to hear about his future mate, especially not good things. He wanted to be able to hate him. Hate him with all his heart.

The two would only marry because their kingdoms had once been in war against each other and now the connection through a marriage should save them from such a hard time again. Both kingdoms had suffered. Children died of hunger, soldiers of their wounds. Even William and Hamish's father got hurt during that great war. He almost died, though they already had their heir to the throne. William who had been two at the beginning of the war. The king still managed to come back home and get his Omega pregnant again, after two years out on the battlefield, in case something happened they would have two children which would be the most beautiful and smart in the entire kingdom. So during war, there was Hamish born. A child so small and barely able to survive. The healers had thought he would die right after birth, but no. He survived due to his strong and caring mother as well as to his older brother who took such great care of him, when he was only a year old. Exactly when battle broke out a heir to the other kingdom was born. A strong little boy who filled his parents with joy before the Alpha king had to go to battle as well. Somehow they could work out a meeting and so the two men agreed to marry their children to the others child so no more war would break out. And now Hamish was old enough to marry and it was about to happen.

"I don't care if he is a good man. I don't know him!" Hamish protested, tears welling up in his eyes again as he stared at his brother and then shoved him away. Nobody understood him. Nobody! "Out." He said coldly, William looking at him more than a little shocked. The small dark haired boy had never done such a thing as to shove him. Or tell him to go away. "Mish?" His voice was confused and the boy turned around, furiously glaring at his brother. "I said out!" He was shouting now and William winced, before he did as he was told. The princes separated. None of the servants had ever seen this happen. Neither the healers nor their parents. Quietly Hamish started gasping for air. He felt out of control of his own life. He hated that feeling, but he couldn't change it. And even though he didn't want to admit it to himself. He probably had never been in control of it.

The boy refused to dine with his family, instead he stayed hidden in his chambers telling lies about that he wasn't feeling well. What was only partly a lie. He couldn't sleep at night, so he laid in his huge bed and stared against the ceiling. He would never find a loving and caring mate, instead he would be stuck with some man he didn't know and didn't love. With a man who would use him as nothing more than a little bitch to bear his children. Once again tears came to his eyes and for the first time in over ten years he sneaked out of his room to go on search for his mother. Sherlock was in his and John's chambers, sleeping tightly while his mate was still planning or training something. Not that Sherlock cared. He thought it was boring anyways. Sniffling his second child sneaked into his room and simply stood in front of the bed, his heart pounding loudly in his chest, that Hamish was afraid he would wake his mother with that sound. "M-mother?" He called out hesitantly, his voice shaking and almost immediately the man was up, hurrying over to his son who looked so lost in the huge room. 

"Love." Sherlock breathed and walked up to him, not seeing the prince who was about to get married in a few days, but the small boy he had raised during war and hardship. "What bothers you, Hamish?" He asked softly as his son slumped against his chest and started to cry again. One might think there were no more tears left but Hamish could cry for days with no end. "He... He won't love me." He breathed out, his voice barely audible and so weak like he hadn't eaten in weeks and was about to fall unconscious. The Omega Queen understood immediately and pulled her son over to her favourite reading chair and sat down together with him. The boy sitting to her feet like he used to when he was little and learned about etiquette and other royal things. "Love, do you know how your father and I met?" He asked, his voice ever so soft. Usually Sherlock only spoke in this voice to his youngest children, like Victoria and Violet or his even younger brother Benjamin. Hamish lifted his head, looking at him with big blue eyes, shaking his head lightly. "We had an arranged marriage as well, my dear. Do you really think your father would have chosen me if he had the choice?" Sherlock was trying to amuse his son, who didn't respond to one of his mothers rare smiles and he nodded slightly in understanding. "We were promised to each other just like you and your future mate. Not out of the exactly same reasons, but they do have similarities." He explained, cupping his sons cheek in one of his big hands. "We love you and we know that Alex can provide for you. You will be an amazing Queen by his side, besides.... he is different. I heard he isn't as harsh as his parents. And if you worry about not seeing us again. Just tell him that you want to see us. He will grant you that wish as long as you are good to him." He kissed his sons forehead who looked at him with big eyes. He didn't know what to say. So he said nothing and got up and left.

Weeks and weeks passed in which Hamish rarely talked to his family, always occupied with learning new things. His magic had improved over the last few months and he was probably the smartest Omega (besides his mother) in the whole kingdom. His mood had changed towards his siblings. He could see that it wasn't their fault he was being married off, so he spent more time with them. Teaching his sisters how to braid and play instruments, playing with Benjamin and taking care of him when his mother was occupied and even fighting against his oldest brother with swords.   
It was another day on the training pitch for William and Hamish had decided to join him, though he brother didn't yet know that he was there. He had just finished teaching the girls some notes on the piano as he left the big study invisible and headed out to the pitch to surprise his brother. That was when he first saw somebody new. A tall blond man, broad shoulders like his brother had and Hamish had trouble to keep them apart as they wrestled in the dirt. The stranger stumbled out of the ring and right against Hamish who stood a bit too close. They tumbled to the ground and his invisibility spell fell from Hamish, making him visible to all the soldiers as well as the stranger. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry." The man, not many years older than himself, said and got up, taking Hamish's hand as he looked at him with worry. "Hamish!" William shouted and ran over to them, touching his brother carefully, while the other blond took a step back. His eyes sparkled strangely and the younger boy leaned against his brothers chest. "I'm alright, brother." He whispered, glancing at the (even though he didn't want to admit it) handsome stranger. "I'm truly sorry, my Prince. I didn't see you, please forgive me." The man bowed and looked up at him through a blond fringe and gave him a small smile, making Hamish blush and even giggle a little bit. Though it was at the comment. Of course he wasn't able to see him, nobody was. Except for some very extraordinary healers, but not even they could properly succeed. 

In the evening Hamish sat on a stone wall, gazing into the sky, hearing shuffling sounds. He turned his head sharply, blue eyes meeting warm brown ones. "I apologize for interrupting my Prince, but.... I am supposed to meet your brother, Prince William and I seem to have lost my way. Your home is huge." Hamish blinked surprised at him, slowly slipping from the wall and nodded. "I will lead you to his chambers, soldier." If he only knew who he was calling a simple soldier. They walked in silence, though Hamish was more than a little curious how the soldier and his brother had gotten so close, but he didn't question. Not wanting to seem like a nosy little Omega in front of the basically specimen of an Alpha. 

Once they parted ways he walked towards his mothers study, hearing her calming voice as she read to his siblings. Quietly he slipped inside, sitting down beside his sisters who listened eagerly to the story. It was a story about a big war between two kingdoms, which fought for years. As Hamish listened he slowly realised that it was the story about their kingdom. With slow breathing he listened and looked at his mother, frowning gently but only earning a smile. "How did it end, mother?" Violet asked, holding her sisters hand eagerly. "The Alpha and Omega married, they managed to build friendship between their kingdoms and no one was harmed again." He finished, smiling at them then looked over at his son. "Are you alright, dear?" It had been a silent message to Hamish. If he didn't marry there would be war again. He could tell. He was smart enough and he feared his decision. "I have to get some air." He got up quickly, his long robes flowing around him as he hurried away and almost bumped into different guards. Down in the empty kitchen he knelt down, taking deep breaths to calm himself. As he heard footsteps he got up, looking quickly around before he realized they were familiar. A girl named Elena went into the kitchen, she was his personal maid and looked up as she spotted Hamish out of the corner of her eyes. She was the only one he could really consider a friend. "Prince." She said, seeing how pale he was and hurried over to him, letting him sit down on a small stool. After she had calmed him down they went to his chambers, letting him rest in peace for the night.

Hamish had decided that he needed some distraction from all the upcoming things. Soon he and Alex would marry and he hadn't even met him yet. How was that marriage supposed to work? Instead of working himself up with endless questions he came back to the training pitch, of course with Elena by his side. Since he had had his break down in the kitchen she took even more care of him, her eyes never leaving him. As they walked up to the training soldiers and guards the two of them started to giggle. "Could you take my robes?" He asked quietly and got rid of the flowy skirt he wore over his leggins. His maid nodded, taking them for him and then smiled, giving him a light nudge towards the pitch. For a moment he hesitated and got himself a belt with holders for weapons. He put a sword in one of it and a few daggers on his person, with the skirt it would have been easier to hide them, but that wasn't his intention. "Look who is back." One of the Alpha boys (who would like to have his butt) snarled and he scoffed. They didn't care that he was a Prince, he was only an Omega to them. Nothing worth treating well. "Now that I think about it. I might wear my skirt, Elena." He said and walked back, then they redressed him and he removed his leggins shamelessly after he had put on his skirt. Shuddering he wriggled around, only wearing his undergarments underneath the skirt. 

If one might believe it or not Hamish was able to trick them all, not only with his magic but also with his body. He had curves and that was something he would use to his advantage, so he charmed a few Alphas with movements of his hips and then they would lay on the ground, something at their throat. Often a dagger but also sometimes his foot or the sword from his belt. He couldn't keep himself from jumping as he heard somebody clap for him and he turned slowly, seeing the soldier standing there. "You are good, my Prince." He smiled at him, his teeth pearly white and not one tooth missing. "And I dare to ask, give me honor of crossing swords with you?" He asked, smirking. Hamish couldn't help himself and he grinned back, flashing his white teeth as well and he nodded. So their fight started and eventually the man pulled a dirty trick and just like that Hamish was on the ground. "Playing dirty, soldier." He breathed and the blond grinned. "Nobody cares about the rules on the battlefield." The man replied and Hamish grinned, good to know. It might be cowardly but magic was his strength so he used it. Once he was back up he got invisible, but somehow the stranger still caught him. "Sand, my dear Lord. I see your footprints." The smaller male was pinned to the ground and he returned to visibility, huffing quietly. "You did great." They got up and those deep brown eyes stared into his, making something in his chest flutter. Hopefully he wouldn't fall for this man. It would only mean trouble once he was married to this horrible Alex man.

Nights and days passed before somebody called the royal family into the court room. There were two other men, one small and dark haired. The other tall and muscled and blond, as well scarred. Hamish, who had to put on his most beautiful robes was quite nervous as he looked at them, wanting to hold onto somebody. But he couldn't. Instead he stood there, hoping not to give off scared pheromones. The crowns of the other two men told him they were also King and Queen and Hamish had to swallow thickly as they greeted each other. "May I introduce? This is our family. William, next heir to the throne, Violet and Victoria who are our twins and" Hamish was carrying Benjamin at the moment, the boy only still in his, his mothers or his fathers arms. "Benjamin our youngest." Frowning Hamish looked at his mother, Sherlock only smiled and pecked his cheek, taking Benjamin from his arms. "And of course Hamish, second born and Omega." The two men nodded and took a step forward. John smiled softly at his son, offering his arm and Hamish hooked himself into his elbow. "Sebastian, I'm your future father-in-law." The blond introduced himself, then glanced at his partner who didn't even smile. "James, future mother-in-law." Hamish suppressed a shudder, the men were so cold. How could Alex be any different? "We excused Alexander from not showing up. He managed to ruin his robes at training today and will probably join any moment." James said, his voice soft but also stern, making Hamish wonder how he managed that. He was sure he was a good Queen. 

The families spoke and dined together, like it was the most normal thing in the world. As they could hear a door all heads turned and Sebastian raised his eyebrow. "Your excuse, son?" He asked and Hamish swallowed thickly. He couldn't believe it. There stood the handsome soldier. The handsome soldier who had asked if he would cross swords with him! He was at a loss of words, obviously, because his sister hit him gently and he quickly closed his mouth, then stared down at his plate. It was still half full. "There is no excuse you would accept." Their son replied bluntly and smiled at Hamish, who still had his head bowed, then looked at William, confused, who just shrugged. John got up to greet his future son-in-law and invited him to sit down. He sat exactly opposite from Hamish who still didn't look up. As he did glance up Alex smiled and winked at him. "I'm still bruised up from your good swords skills, my Prince. I'm really impressed." The tall Alpha said softly, but Hamish didn't respond and earned a hard nudge from his brother. "I... Yes, I am, too. I've heard you are a good fighter." Smiles spread over a few faces, the parents because they knew this could blossom into something more and over Williams since he thought that this would end perfectly. 

After dinner Alex and Hamish were left alone, the Omega acting sheepish and shy. He had imagined Alex so much different and not like the soldier he already had a light crush on. "My Prince?" Alexander asked as he saw Hamish turning away, reaching out for him but making him whine despite he hadn't even touched him. "Don't." The boy said softly, his voice sounding like it was about to break. Alex hesitated. He had heard that the Prince was very delicate. That he took everything one said to him very personally and to heart. So he could understand that he wasn't keen on marrying a stranger. "Please let us talk. It took very much effort to convince my parents to let me meet you before our wedding." He said carefully, approaching him again as he turned him. "You wanted to meet me?" Hamish asked softly, looking up at him with glimmering eyes. The blond couldn't tell why they glimmered if it was from the candle light or of unshed tears or of hope. "Of course, I know it may not be very noble but I planned ahead. So I could arrive earlier and dear God am I happy to have arrived earlier. And I'm sorry for not introducing myself right away but I thought... I thought you would like that soldier boy more than the guy you would have to marry because our parents said so." He gave him a smile and eventually, after a few minutes of staring Hamish smiled back.  
They spent the whole night talking and even though Hamish, once again, didn't want to admit it. He fell a bit in love with the big rough Alpha. But he still feared being used, so he kept his distance, not even letting the other Prince take a whiff of his scent before he disappeared into his chambers. 

The two soon to be lovers were separated again, 'for their own sake' as their parents said. But Hamish didn't believe them so he spent his nights thinking about Alex, how it had felt when he had pinned him down in the dirty pitch and how it would feel to have the very same man on top of him in a bed. He quickly got rid of those thoughts, shaking his head and ignoring his cock which had stirred at the thought. He couldn't think about something like that. He was meant to be pure for the wedding ceremony, which would take place at Alexander's palace. It was in the north, where the wind was blowing small children away, at least he had read something like that. 

Months passed and Hamish waited nervously, always getting dressed up in the most ridiculous outfits. And even though he demanded to get married in amour they denied him. He had to wear a dress. Breathing heavily on the day they started to travel he snuggled up against Sherlock, Benjamin being placed in his fathers arms. Even though Alexander seemed nice he was still scared. He didn't know the land, didn't know how people acted around there and he was sure that the winter would be horrible. In that night he couldn't keep himself from crying and nobody was mad at him. Whimpering he had fallen asleep, his sister confused why he wasn't happy to marry such a pretty boy. They hoped he had some pretty siblings.

At the palace the two weren't allowed to see each other and that was probably what killed Hamish most, besides leaving his family after the ceremony forever. He wanted to know what Alex thought, what he would wear, but he wasn't told a word. So he had to suffer through a night alone in a strange bedroom with no personal belongings. He was awoken by Elena, who they had also taken with them. She was cheerful and kissed Hamish on the tip of his nose. "Get up, Mish-Mish." She only called him that when something big was about to happen. "Today is your wedding day." She chirped. Right, his wedding. Moaning he turned away as she drew the curtains open, burying his face in the pillow. And even before he could bury himself deeper in the soft and fluffy (and thick) blankets again she had pulled them away and pushed him into the bathroom. She was the only one to help him to get ready for his weeding. And since they were friends and he didn't want her in trouble he obliged and did as he was told.   
Elena held a bar of soap out for him and Hamish raised his eyebrow. "What do you want me to do?" He asked confused. "Your mother told me to tell you that you should clean yourself very carefully." She gave him a meaningful look and Hamish blushed furiously, his pale chest suddenly a deep red as he took the bar of soap and nodded. The girl left him alone to it and he looked at the bar, sighing. Best would be if he did as he was told. Once he hadn't done it and his mother had checked and punished him. He didn't want that embarrassment on his wedding day. 

Later he was ready, Elena currently doing his hair was chatting a bit away, telling him that she had spotted a really handsome stable boy and that she would talk to him once the wedding was over. And that she would stay with him of course, so he had part of his home with him. He couldn't help but smile and hug her, she really was his only friend and his best as well. "I love you very dearly, Elena. You are the best that has ever happened to me." He pecked her cheek and she blushed, before she continued to get him ready for his wedding.   
Hamish smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He felt pretty. The flowy white gown hugged the curve of his hips perfectly and showed off his smooth skin. He ran his fingers slowly over it before he sniffled lightly and then turned, facing his mother. "You look beautiful, love." Sherlock got up and hugged his son, kissing his cheek."Your father will cry." He stated, then left the room to join the others in the ceremony hall.  
Nervously he walked up to the broad door, hearing his father gasp as he spotted him. "You look amazing, Hamish." His fathers breath was quiet and he smiled at him, already tears in his eyes and Hamish felt as he was about to cry as well. "Sap." He whispered, then they linked arms and as the music started to play they walked inside. Gasps could be heard from all sides and he looked up from his feet, glancing around just to find Alex standing at the center. He was wearing some kind of amour and he smiled. He smiled at Hamish, why he couldn't tell. Sure not because of his looks, right?

At the front John passed Hamish to Alex, who smiled and shook his head lightly, whispering, "You look gorgeous." He then turned to the pastor who spoke and spoke and spoke. Hamish couldn't remember anything beside that two kingdoms now lived in peace and that nobody had to worry anymore. Then they were declared husbands and clapping started. There was no kiss, no open sign of affection since it should only be a marriage for the sake of their kingdoms.   
Then there was the 'party'. Hamish got to know a few important people from Alexander's kingdom and women who were jealous of him, because he got to marry the 'charming and wonderful prince'. He could have vomited, but then he would have ruined his dress and he didn't want to ruin it. He had to admit that he quite liked it. Alex and Hamish themselves didn't speak much, they were eating or drinking or talking to other people who wished them their best for their marriage to which Hamish could only roll his eyes. After a few hours of celebration the newly wed couple was guarded away and brought to their honeymoon chambers. They would be locked in there for the next couple of weeks, until Hamish got out of them pregnant. They had planned it perfectly close to his heat, which was about to hit only a few hours after the celebration. 

"I tell you right away, that I don't want you pup in me." Hamish said sternly, his arms crossed over his chest, his hip jutted out and Alex couldn't help but swallow thickly. There was already the sweet scent of Hamish's heat in the air but he still nodded, then shook his head. "Hamish, they won't let us out of here until you are with child" He said softly, walking up and trying to reach for his husband who back away. "Don't." He muttered and turned away. They didn't even leave them the choice to when they should have a baby. "I'm sixteen. I don't want children yet." He said softly, covering his womb with his hands and glanced back at Alex, tears filling his eyes. "Don't force me." He whispered and the blond looked shocked as he walked up to him. "No, I won't force you, lovely." He whispered, already adopting several nicknames for the small male and kissed his forehead carefully. He didn't back away. They stood there, looking at each other, the Alpha caressing his Omegas hip gently and felt him relax into the touch.   
"We will take our time, Hamish."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise."


	2. Sherlock and John (Flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock remembers his wedding day with John as he worries about their sons safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy it. <3

"How do you think he is doing?" The dark haired mega asked his husband as they laid in bed together. John turned towards his Omega, smiling slightly. Even though Sherlock acted rather cold towards their son most days he still cared and loved him. "Don't you worry, love. Alexander is a good young man. He was close to tears as well as he spotted him in his stunning dress." Sherlock smiled, the smile being rather proud and even a bit smug. He knew his choice was good when he told Hamish to try that dress on, then he remembered the situation their son was currently in and sighed. He was probably scared like never before. He had never been alone with an Alpha, especially never during his heat. He was still so pure. But his husband was right. He had seen how the other Prince had acted around their son, not like he would use him and treat him badly. But he couldn't help as a shiver ran over him, knowing exactly how his son must feel at the moment. 

They had only met on the same day they were about to get married, what might have been even scarier since he didn't even know how his future husband looked like. He only knew from a few maids that he looked very handsome, even though he was of small stature and rather packed with muscles. His Omega heart had jumped and fallen deep at the same time. A small husband, of course smaller than him since Sherlock was unusually tall for an Omega. But muscly. His mind immediately jumped to imagines of his Alpha crushing bones for him. It was just Omega instinct to think of such an amazing man.   
The memory was still very clear to him:

"Mother... I don't want to." The tall Omega complained, sniffing as his mother started to dress him in his wedding dress. "Don't you dare crying, Sherlock." She said rather harshly and wiped at her youngest sons eyes, tutting quietly as the boy had to bite his lip to keep the tears from streaming over his face. The woman shushed her son again, starting to curl his hair even more so he would look more appealing to the prince. They hadn't even met each other and he had only arrived the day prior, almost during night time which had scared him almost to death. The kingdom of the other family was beautiful, during summer the fields were filled with corn and flowers and Sherlock had marveled at them for a bit, before the realization why he was there hit him. He would marry. Then he had turned away from the small window and had stared at his hands for the entire ride left.  
It had been four hours.

Nervously fidgeting the Omega had stood in his bedroom. It would be his bedroom for one night. And only for one. He knew why. They would move to other chambers the in the night of their marriage and then after their honeymoon they would move again. Once again they would be in chambers together which were only meant of their marriage. He was still afraid of getting to be crowned Queen. Queen of land he didn't know. He was more than scared as he imagined his first time at the court. He would be helpless if his future-husband didn't help him and then he would be meat for the wolves. He had cried himself to sleep that night, so his eyes turned out to be red and puffy the next day. His mother had slapped him for such a stupid act. Then he had to hold back more tears, not daring to shed them. So he was getting bathed. "I don't want to." He murmured, but his mother didn't hear him. Or at least pretended not to. She was a strong woman, somebody who knew how to rule a kingdom. Who had to know since her husband had passed when her lovely second son had only been five years old. Her eldest was twelve at the time, still learning how to treat young Beta ladies to get them into bed with him and learned how to be diplomatic. Since Omegas were very rare nobody expected Mycroft to find one, so they searched for a Beta lady. Meanwhile nobody paid attention to Sherlock. 

He didn't grow like other children. He was smaller and weaker than most boys and easily got beaten when they fought or wrestled, if he even joined them. Soon they suspected he would only be a Beta, a Prince who would still be able to join in battle. But with the years they realized that no. Sherlock would not even become a Beta. He would turn out to be something more special, something to cherish and praise their kingdom. His hips grew wider despite his skinny frame and soon word spread that the second son would turn out to be an Omega. Many young Alphas now lured around him. Tried to get him away from the crowds to maybe corner him and pop his cherry. But Queen Holmes had a good eye on her precious son and so there was always somebody with him who could protect him. Mycroft his own brother and heir to the throne stopped his studies as Sherlock approached his heat to protect him from other Alphas. He didn't want a nephew or niece who came from a lower Alpha.   
So he protected his little brother as best as he could, even ordering mated Alphas with loving families to stay close to the boy. He had hit his first heat that proved he was an Omega with only fourteen. He didn't even have the proper knowledge about what his body wanted at the time so he had only cried out for his mother. But she didn't come.   
He was no longer a child. Heat had taken him his innocence and so she started treating him like an adult. 

"You look wonderful, Sherlock." His mother said and he nodded, his cheeks were rosy. Not only from the blush she had put on him but also from the slaps he had received as his mother had shaved his most intimate parts. 'To look pretty for his new husband.' Dressed in pure white to represent his virginity he nodded as his mother told him to hold his head high and left him alone. As soon as she left he almost slumped together, only held by strong hands and he knew it was his brother behind him. "Mother only wishes the best for you, brother dear." He helped the dark haired Omega back up, before he led him outside.   
Usually it was the father who led the bride to the husband, but in their case it was Mycroft's duty to do so, since their father had already passed and he was the only Alpha in their family. Their mother was only a very strong female Beta. 

Sherlock's wonderful silver grey orbs were directed to his bouquet, they looked wonderful. They were from soft colors and he sniffled quietly. Most of the flowers were white, just like his dress representing that he was indeed still a virgin. He felt how his ever so caring and protecting brother passed him over to the complete stranger and he glanced up, meeting beautiful sea-blue eyes. He wanted to drown in them immediately. Maybe to escape the marriage to the man they belonged to. Quietly he looked at the man who was definitely smaller than him and he turned to the pastor, looking down at his hands which were holding the bouquet tightly.   
There wasn't a party at their wedding, nothing like that happened. Guests came up to them after the ceremony was over (there didn't happen a kiss either) and congratulated them to their marriage and wished them lots of luck together. And of course their kingdoms. Sherlock only smiled and nodded his head like the good Omega he was supposed to be and since nobody talked to him he didn't open his mouth either. Everybody talked to John and told him what a catch he had, that his Omega had such good childbearing hips and that he looked gorgeous. But nobody said it directly to him. Sherlock wasn't even hurt. He was rather relieved since he didn't have to pretend a loving look for his now husband. 

After every guest had talked to them John led his new wife away from the people, sighing a bit. Sherlock sighed as well and once locked inside their honeymoon chambers he turned to his husband to take a proper look at him for the first time. He looked.... handsome. But that didn't tell him anything about his character and what kind of Alpha he was. Most Alphas were cruel. They treated their Omegas like some whore and only used them when they were in heat to impregnate them. Sherlock shuddered at the thought. He was supposed to get out of this room with a child inside of him. A child of a man he barely knew. Barely wanted to get to know.  
"I will tell you right away, Sherlock. I did not agree to this." John pointed back and forth between Sherlock and himself. The man was about five years older than Sherlock. His face was shaven clean, though he was sure the man had a beard when he wasn't being dressed up by other hands. "I thought so. Our parents only used us to their advantages." He muttered, his eyes falling low to the ground and he sighed softly. The blond Alpha nodded and gently reached out for his Omega, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Do you require my help with your dress? It looks rather complicated." He admitted, his eyes wandering once again over Sherlock who looked ever so tempting in his tight fitting dress. Silver eyes started glaring and the young man rushed away, shutting the door to the bathroom. "I didn't mean it like that!" John called after him but the only thing he got to hear was something hitting the door. Nice. His new mate had probably just destroyed something. Great. 

Even though Sherlock was in heat (which bothered him more than a little) he forced John to stay away from him, spitting insults or curses at him. Not very Prince nor Omega like.   
As Sherlock struggled even more one day John couldn't take it anymore. He simply joined him in their bed. Naked. The younger man immediately protested and John looked him deep in his eyes. "Sherlock. Listen to me, please. I know you need this. Need me. Even though you don't want to admit it." And he was right. Sherlock hated to admit that he needed his help, but he couldn't help it. He had never shared a heat before. Never ever had he thought about it if he was honest and he couldn't stop the whimper from escaping his lips. John was immediately by his side, running his hand over his sweaty side. "Shush. It's okay. I mean no harm, my Omega." He was talking like an Alpha would to comfort his Omega and even though they weren't mated yet, Sherlock still felt soothed and he whined quietly, burying his face in the mans chest, who kissed the top of his head lightly. The affection made something inside of Sherlock stir and he looked up. John petted his hair like he was a scared little child and he snuggled closer, curled up from the pain in his belly and the man carefully manhandled him. "Lovely, please uncurl for me." He whispered and nuzzled his neck in a friendly and warming gesture, not like a possessive Alpha would have done. Another quiet whimper escaped him. He was still scared. 

After an hour of nuzzling and coaxing Sherlock out of himself John was finally allowed to spread the man's legs, just to find that there was no hair on his body. He had noticed before that his legs were shaven, but there wasn't even pubic hair and he glanced up at Sherlock who was panting because of his heat. Well, John wouldn't say he had to grow hair if he liked to go bare. Slowly he started to kiss around the area of the younger man's cock and eventually kissed the tip of it, swallowing it almost immediately down and he bobbed his head. The blond wanted to let his husband feel safe and protected and loved. Because he was sure, very sure indeed, that they could fall in love with each other. Moans were falling from Sherlock's mouth and he groaned around his dick as well, sending vibrations through it which let the Omega squirm in pleasure. He tried to warn the man as he felt his balls draw up tight and he moaned his release out into the world, John swallowing every droplet of Omega cum. It tasted a lot sweeter than he had imagined and he frowned. It almost tasted like Sherlock.   
Omegas were known for their sweet scent of roses, lavender, jasmine and other flowers. But Sherlock tasted and smelled even more special. Like peppermint and strawberry. The blond grinned, licking his lips before he leaned down again and kissed his belly button. Slowly the man slipped between his legs and lifted them over his shoulders, nuzzling his leaking entrance. It clenched around nothing as the heavy scent of pure Alpha came closer and Sherlock moaned helplessly, reaching out for his soon-to-be-mate and tried to touch him. Or get him to touch Sherlock. "John... Alpha... Please." He was so captured in pheromones that he didn't even hear himself and John kissed the rim of his hole.   
After the blond Alpha had prepared his mate (his fingers basically getting sucked back into him) he lubed his cock up with the Omegas slick and gently pressed the heavy head of his cock against his entrance. "Love, look at me." The pet names were starting to hang. Sherlock forced his eyes to open and as he gazed up at John he couldn't see anything but love (or something like that) and worry in his eyes. As their eyes locked John slowly pushed into him, groaning as his tight, wet heat wrapped around his cock and he buried his face in his neck, groaning, "So tight, love. But taking my cock so well." Sherlock nearly purred at the praise and then the older started to move his hips. Started to give Sherlock the relieve he needed since he had first gone into heat about four days ago. Their breathing got harder as John sped his thrusts up, searching inside of his husband for his prostate to stimulate him further and while he was on his search he kissed him, almost bruising. His mind switched into Alpha mode, wanting to fuck, mate and breed Sherlock. So he did. His hips snapped forward faster and he shifted his husband changing the angle so he was hitting his prostate just right. Sherlock cried out in pleasure, sparks running through his body and he started to pant harshly. Their breathing matched and the Alpha groaned, starting to bite at Sherlock's skin. Not hard enough to break it but to make sure that he would have marks that would linger for a few days. Slick was soaking their honeymoon bed and if John had been in his right mind he would have pitied the person who would have to clean up their mess. "Harder! Fuck me harder, Alpha!" He was screaming and the only thing the Prince did was to growl in response. "Please, Alpha! Please, put your pups inside of me!" The maids could probably already hear him. As the younger clamped his walls around him, a particular hard thrust letting him get close, but what pushed him over the edge was John's growl in his ear, "Gonna be so full with my pups, Sherlock. Gonna be so huge." And the thought of being swollen with pups made him cum and clamp down on John. What neither of them had noticed that John's knot had started to form and now he was pushing into Sherlock, locking them together and pumping him full with seed.  
They fucked like rabbits for the rest of Sherlock's heat and once healers were allowed inside they took a look at Sherlock. He was pregnant at the tender age of eighteen.

The Omega Prince had walked around the palace with his belly hidden for as long as possible, but once it was noticeable he was pregnant he could be heard complaining about the clothes being too tight on him. So he switched from trousers to skirts and loose shirts. They still flattered him and now that he had this pregnancy smell and glow around him everybody turned their heads so John got more than a little possessive at times.   
"John? It kicks again." Sherlock murmured as he put a soothing hand on his belly, smiling as his husband walked over. They had really fallen in love with each other during the mating and it wasn't just love that would last while he was pregnant no. He knew it would last longer. John always seemed amazed when he could feel their baby moving inside of his husband, knowing that it was something he had to cherish and savor. They hadn't talked about how many babies they wanted, but the love they had it would sure be a lot. They remained like this for a long time, John on his knees, kissing and touching Sherlock's exposed belly while the younger male was petting his husbands hair. 

Nine months later their first son was born. All could tell he would be a mighty heir to the throne, his shoulders already told that he would become a handsome Alpha. "He has your eyes." Sherlock whispered as he cuddled the child against his chest, holding it's head so he would be able to feed from his enlarged breasts. "Shush..." He whispered as the baby boy was about to cry, letting him burp and hiccup. "You silly little thing." He whispered lovingly to his son and kissed his forehead, rocking him in his arms as he and his husband kissed.   
Williams birth took him two days and one night. 

 

"Love?" John sat down beside his lover and mate, pulling him close against his chest and making the smaller male blink confused. "Where have you been? In that beautiful mind of yours again?" Sherlock nodded weakly and slumped against his husband. "I hope Alexander is like you. Hamish deserves the best." The Queen murmured and looked up at his King, who smiled at him in return, a bit weakly though. "Love, my beautiful Queen and mother of our children. We both know he had to marry Alexander or another war would have started, only this promise saved our land from death and starvation." He kissed his forehead and Sherlock nodded quietly. His husband was right. But he still felt guilty. 

 

"Hamish, please calm down!" Alex said calmly but got a book thrown at his face. "I won't calm bloody down! You touched my chest you monkey face!" Alex jumped out of the way as another book flew across the room and almost hit him. "It's not like I touched anything there!" Hamish looked enraged and stormed off into their bathroom, shutting the door and getting his dress stuck. He cried out in frustration and he tugged on it, almost ripping the fabric if his husband hadn't opened the door from the other side. "Hamish..." He tried to soothe, but instead of a thanks or a small smile he just saw the door flying shut. Right into his face. Heats with Alphas around seemed to distress every Holmes boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's so short, but I hope you still like it. And sorry it was my first time writing smut alone, I hope it wasn't too horrible.   
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed it. <3


	3. The honeymoon room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish and Alex explore their bedroom, though Hamish is very distant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy this chapter of the fic. Mormor and Johnlock will be soon coming. <3

After Hamish had spent hours locked up inside the bathroom he finally decided to walk back out. He smelled even more delicious now to the Prince he had married since he had spent his time alone, wrapped up in his scent. And maybe he had taken a bath in lavender to make himself relax. If he was honest he quite enjoyed the stay there, if it wasn't for the fact that he would live there from now on. His wedding dress was on the floor in the bathroom, after managing to get himself out of it he came out, only wrapped in a silken robe that didn't leave much to the imagination. The fabric was light blue with silver roses stitched on it, shining in the soft light of the room and was tied loosely, but still showed off the round curve of Hamish's perfect hips and arse.   
Alex couldn't help himself he had to oggle Hamish who huffed in annoyance and stepped over to the bed, testing the mattress. Good enough for him. Yes, the Prince from the kingdom in the south was a spoiled brat. And he would act like one to get Alex away from him. "You sleep there." He pointed at a tiny sofa with his foot, toes bending elegantly. He had to suppress the feelings he may have or may have not had for Alex as he still thought him to be only a soldier. The feelings hadn't been strong, but they had been there. "Wha-?" The blond wanted to ask, but was silenced by Hamish's sharp eyes. The Alpha inside of him roared, no Omega, not even the one he was married to could simply tell him what he could and couldn't do. "I won't sleep on that!" He shouted and watched as Hamish winced, the posh facade breaking a tiny bit at the Alphas sharp tone. He was still an Omega, it was natural to respond that way, especially when close to heat. "Good." The smaller male replied, huffing gently as he got up from the bed, stalking over to the couch and laid down on it. "I will sleep here, good night." Promptly his eyes were closed, but he was still alert, not trusting the man he had to call husband. 

The other prince looked almost hurt at his future mate and sighed. He didn't mean to snap, he really didn't but he was suddenly acting on instinct what seemed to be bad around Hamish. How the hell was he supposed to act? When he acted nice he got pushed away after some time and if he acted like an Alpha he only gained the Omegas mistrust and annoyance, though it seemed like Hamish was always annoyed. No matter what. Sighing the blond looked at the small frame which was laying on the couch, probably still wide awake and he sighed, getting up and walking into the bathroom. He picked up the dress and put it outside on their. No. His bed, then retarded to the bathroom, running himself a bath. While he was inside Hamish slowly fell asleep, knowing he was safe as long as the other male didn't emerge earlier than he had thought he would. What he then did after half an hour. He emerged, only a towel wrapped around his lower half and he smiled as he saw that Hamish was indeed asleep like he had thought he would be. Swiftly Alex cleaned the bed from the dress, putting it over two armchairs which were inside the room. Then he silently crept up on Hamish and lifted him off the sofa to put him underneath the heavy covers.   
Honestly Alex had expected everything. Waking up and scream, scratching and kicking. Everything. Except for.... cuddling up against him. Hamish was really starting to cuddle up against his naked chest and he slowly put him into bed, smirking as he chuckled and held himself back from kissing his forehead. If the Omega found out he would strangle him.

The room wasn't all that big. It was rather small for such a big castle, but that was normal. It was only used during the honeymoon or for certain special things like an important anniversary. It was colored in soft colors, mostly gentle shimmering gold due to the light inside and the dark wooden floor let it all look amazing. The bed frame was glittering silver rosish and and there was text engraved in the bed frame in an old and long forgotten language. At least it was long forgotten to most people. It was a way of protecting the coupling inside the marriage bed, wishing them luck with having lots of children. The covers on it were soft and silky and fluffy. Golden and pastel pink colors were used, soothing for the eye. Everything was basically shining and glittering, the same colors used over and over again, but it still wasn't boring and those colors usually were exactly what Omegas liked. 

Hamish had slept soundly until the next morning. His heat being much stronger that day and he was tearing the silken robe away from his body, having almost forgotten about the Alpha in the room with him. Almost. He was just opening the window as he felt the other man's presence behind him and he kept still. "Don't." It was a low growl and Hamish whimpered, feeling how slick his entrance suddenly got and he turned around so he had at least some chance against the taller and stronger male. Shivering the smaller boy looked up at Alex, fear in his eyes and he whimpered. Alexanders breathing was low, forcing himself to not just jump on this boy, so as he stood there, just staring Hamish took the run and hid himself in the bathroom again. As he pressed his back against the door he took deep breathes, panic still rushing through his veins and he whimpered again, tears building in his eyes. Hamish honestly didn't know why he cried he just knew that he did and that his slick was slowly covering the floor. As he took a shaky step forward he slipped and fell to the ground, howling as pain shot through his leg. Immediately Alex barged into the room, looking at Hamish who laid on the ground and cried as he held his leg. "Hamish." He breathed, fighting against the pheromones which hit his nostrils. Quickly he picked him up, not listening to his protests and put him on the bed. Gently he ran his hands over his leg, testing if it was broken. To their luck nothing had happened, he just fell hard and it would be okay again in a few weeks. Just like the heat which seemed to eat away the smaller male. 

"P-please don't hurt me." Hamish whimpered, even stuttering and the older Prince stared for a moment. Why would he hurt him? Why would Hamish think that? The older wanted to reach out for him but Hamish whimpered again and curled up in himself. So instead of touching him Alex took a step back, giving him some space. "I'm not a threat to you, Hamish." He said softly, but his voice still seemed too loud, too harsh to the Omegas ears and he winced again, burying himself in the heavy blanket. Sighing the Alpha sat down on the floor, watching how the duvet trembled and he closed his eyes, ignoring his erection which tented the trousers he was wearing. Instead he got up and eventually tried to open the window. He didn't succeed. Seemed like their parents wanted them to mate that desperately, because they knew that both of them would try to resist but resisting would get hard if you were constantly around such a delicious scent.   
"I'm going to the bathroom.", was all Alex announced as he walked away from the bed, almost slipping in the boys slick which still covered the bathroom floor and he groaned. Hamish's scent was everywhere since he walked around and probably left a trail of slick wherever he went. Groaning the blond washed his face with cold water and put a cold cloth on the back of his neck, hoping that he would get rid of the smell ,which was tight in his nostrils, would fade.   
It didn't.

Still the Alpha boy from the northern kingdom spent over an hour in the bathroom, maybe he was also masturbating his frustration away that the Omega didn't want to be touched by him. Suddenly it hit him. Maybe Hamish had feelings for another guy. Alex gasped quietly. He would ruin his life if he touched him or mated him, but... their parents would kill him and honestly.... His mind was already used to the thought of Hamish being his that the Alpha inside of him was about to break free and just take the boy. No matter how much he whined and pleaded. Nobody would get his Omega. Nobody.   
Anger filled him and his scent got heavy and thick as he stormed back out of the bathroom, back into their honeymoon room. Then he suddenly stopped his mouth agape as he watched how Hamish pushed four fingers into himself, moaning and writhing on the bed. He didn't even notice Alex who stood there and watched. His dark brown eyes were fixed on Hamish's hand which pushed deeper as the male rocked his hips back. Thickly swallowing the older male palmed his crotch, keeping his sounds to himself. He really didn't want Hamish to stop touching himself. It was the most arousing thing he had ever seen and he had seen a lot of books with erotica inside of it (a rare discovery in their library).

Hamish had noticed when his soon-to-be-mate had left and immediately kicked the duvet off and got on his hands and knees so his arse was sticking into the air. He moaned as he pushed his first finger into him, already a bit covered in slick since they had ghosted around between his legs as he had laid beneath the duvet. His cock was twitching as he came closer to his hole and the first touch made him come almost instantly. Like his father he had always been very sensitive, especially around his privates. But his heat didn't go down. Especially not with an Alpha around who reeked like the definition of masculinity. His scent was wooden and like the wild rough sea, something Hamish loved to watch when he was still home. But the man also smelled like snow storms which he could probably watch from his new home now. New home. It was odd to him to think of this place like his home. It wasn't. It was a prison to him. For now. Maybe it would change in the future. 

They spent four days like this. Hamish on the bed, which was already covered in cum from his body, but his heat never subsiding since Alex was around him. Not that he noticed him. Sure the smell of Alpha increased every time the other male came as well, but still he at least managed to wash himself while the younger laid there. Panting and sweating, heat letting his belly crunch up and letting him roll in when he didn't try to fuck himself with his hand. One day he was open enough to fit his entire fist inside himself and he had groaned loudly. At least it had brought some relieve to him.   
So Hamish laid there for days, having forced himself to keep his mouth fucking shut since he didn't want the Alpha to just take him. And Alex hadn't. Every time he approached the bed he was hesitant. Was careful and then rushed away again as he felt the urge to claim the Omega and mark him up to show every damn Alpha in the world that yes, Hamish Watson-Holmes, son of the great warrior John was his now. And forever would stay his and would rule with him. But he had kept himself away, always telling himself that there were better Omegas (though he didn't really believe himself) and that there were better scents (what was also a lie) and he whined gently, when he had to get himself off in the bathroom again. But not even that helped so he basically sat around with a constant hard on the entire four days during which neither of them talked. The room was only filled with grunts and moans of pleasure. Servants which passed the room sometimes, thought that the newly wedded were coupling but of course they weren't. But on the fifth day of Hamish's heat the blond could no longer take it and he walked up to the bed, staring at the Omega.

"Let me help you." He insisted and Hamish looked at him with pitch black eyes, the iris entirely eaten up by his of arousal widened pupils. "N-no..." His voice was rough from moaning so loudly and then later not using it at all. Sighing the blond stood by the bed, already naked like on the day he was born. "Yes. Please let me. I can't see you in pain like this for any longer." He said and took a step forward, making the Omega jump and he sighed deeply. This would be harder than he thought and Alex knelt down beside the bed. "Please. I need you and you need me. It's just until your heat subsides and then you will only have to talk to me during ceremonies and such stuff." He tried to coax him, but it seemed like Hamish was already interested since he sniffed the air and moaned quietly. Alone his scent made his hole drip. If that was still possible since the sheet were already a mess of come and slick. 

After a long silence Hamish looked up at his soon to-be-mate and moaned as he saw his thick cock. "Yes, fuck me, Alpha." His words were breathy, barely audible. His walls had come down and how he had survived four days without touching was a mystery to him. But not in that moment. In that moment he just wanted to finally get satisfied. Slowly the Alpha Prince nodded and joined him in bed, pushing Hamish so he laid on his front and he automatically presented himself. Arse in the air. His thighs were already covered in slick and Alex groaned, palming his cock before he grimaced. The sheets beneath him were sticky and he didn't like it, so he slipped off and replaced them or at least put something over it. Then he went back to Hamish, flicking his tongue over his fluttering tight hole and groaned. He tasted sweet like honey and summer. Alex knew he would get addicted to him. But he didn't spend much time with foreplay, instead he kissed down his spine and nuzzled between his buttocks before he rubbed his fingers inside his already very loose hole, covering them in slick. With a swift movement he covered his (above average) cock in his husbands slick and pushes the bold head of his cock against his entrance. For now neither of the two worry about children. They just wanted to finally get off with somebody from the opposite gender and Hamish moaned loudly as he was finally being breached, though tears came to his eyes. Alex was too big. "Out. Out. Too big!" He protested, whining and shaking his head, damp curls flying before he was pressed back into the bed and told to shut up. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but slowly the pain faded, the stretch was fading into the darkness as he slowly got fucked and he moaned like a whore as Alex hit his prostate over and over again.

Alexander's cock easily slipped in and out of the other, like he had always done this almost daily. What he would have if Hamish had just let him earlier. But no use now. Moaning he started to rock his hips, his thrusts getting faster and rougher, until Hamish's face was smudge against the pillows. There was no caring about what felt good, their instincts took simply over and Alex acted on full Alpha. He started to mark Hamish up. First he just sucked marks into his skin but then started to nip and bite, while his fingers dug into the soft skin on his hips. Tomorrow there would be dark blue bruises. He knew it already, though Hamish couldn't think properly anymore. His mind was jelly, just like his body. They were moaning in unison as Alex pushed himself deeper inside of his mate who was clenching the sheets in his small hands. "Who is your mate?" He growled out, managing to tug Hamish's head back who looked at him with unfocused black eyes. "You." "Louder!" Alex growled. "You! You are my Alpha, Alex!" He was shouting now and the blond pushed his face back satisfied. His hand went back to his hip, squeezing hard and he felt how his knot started to catch on his rim. This would hurt even more than before. But not more than the bite which was about to happen. Alex didn't hesitated to attache his lips to the spot between Hamish's left shoulder and his neck, licking and sucking before he dug his teeth into his flesh. The warm blood flooded his mouth and he felt that something more than just a wedding connected them now.   
His knot was about tennis ball big and slowly wandered up as he pressed his cock deep into Hamish who clenched and moaned as he felt the knot pushing inside of him. That and the mating bite were what triggered his first orgasm with a partner. His vision went white and he was gone for a moment while Alex came deep in his womb, spilling his warm seed inside of him. Even when Hamish came back from his small black out Alex was still cumming and rolled them over. They were spooning and the Alpha continued to rock his hips lightly to milk every drop of his cum. Just like Hamish clenched again and again around him. His mind was still blank and even if it was filled with something it wasn't more than the basic Omega thoughts. Get claimed and pregnant. Both was probably happening.  
The first had certainly happened and he whined softly as the man continued to rock, since the Omega was so oversensitive, not that the other male cared. They laid beside Hamish's spunk and he touched his own chest, looking fascinated at the cum on his finger as he licked it off. Alex saw and groaned, giving a harder rock and more of his load shot into Hamish's belly.

His heat was sated for a few hours but they went on it again, this time not able to stay away from each other. Their bodies had constantly touched, but they hadn't shared one kiss yet, the only thing they shared was that they had touched each others bodies. And that Hamish was more than a little swollen now. 

"My tum hurts." Hamish complained and Alex rolled his eyes lightly as he was once again interrupted during his reading. "That is because you are full of cum." He explained, rubbing a bit over the rather swollen belly of his new mate. Hamish looked like he was five months pregnant but the truth was he was just so bloated with cum. Alex had definitely impregnated him with the load he had put inside of him. But Hamish didn't dare to think about it yet. His hand rubbed over his belly as well, touching Alex's and he gasped, turning to his side. What he wouldn't admit that he liked the feeling of being big. As a knock sounded they both lifted their heads in confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and excuse this poor writing I was very tired but I still hope you liked it. <3
> 
> By the way, imagine the robes and skirts and whatever they wear like the fashion in Asgard in the Marvel movies, I really like that.


	4. Their meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamish meets Jim and Sebastian in a rather embarrassing situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you will enjoy this chapter. And I'm sorry for not posting, work is a bit stressing just like school. Anyways. Have fun! <3

His belly looked huge to him, no matter what he did if he rolled on his side he just felt the cum inside shift and when he laid on his back he could clearly see how it bulged. The fact that he kind of liked it scared him and he whimpered now and again. His mate didn't really respond, he only placed his hand on the womb and rubbed soothingly like it would make the swell go back. It obviously didn't help and since he doubted that any of his clothes would fit him now he remained naked in bed, his hole still rather open but no longer leaking slick. At least that had stopped.  
"I look fat." Hamish muttered as he stood in front of the full length mirror. "You look fine." Alex groaned and got up. He was able to dress in a leggins and a tunic and sure, Hamish could dress in a tunic as well, but he thought that the garments would only make him appear fatter than he already was. The Prince ran his hands tenderly over his tummy while the older rested his head on his shoulder. "You look fine, little one. Perfectly fine." He muttered and kissed his bond mark. This were the only affections they shared. He still questioned how this whole marriage was supposed to work. But as he looked at Alex he didn't find anything other than softness in his dark eyes (which he clearly had from his mother) and blushed almost furiously.  
Something had changed between them, that much was sure but it seemed like neither of them could tell what exactly and Hamish slowly turned in the Alphas arms, gazing up at him, his bump rubbing against the front of the others leggins and he sighed as he pulled back. Alex face, which had lit up rather brightly, fell and he reached for Hamish turning him back around and held him in his strong grip. "Don't turn away." He said softly and ran his hand over his belly again, this time it actually held affection and the blond sank to his knees. "You will look beautiful once the pregnancy begins, my Queen."  
That was when Hamish almost fainted. The man he was supposed to hate (in his own opinion) had called him his Queen. That was a title he never thought of hearing. Not because he wasn't first born, but because he thought they would never..... never accept one another. But it seemed like Alex was quite smitten by the Omega and how round he was. The older man pressed a kiss against his belly and nuzzled it, basically showering his bulging belly in affection and he blushed deeply. Something had definitely changed between them. 

Just as Alexander got back up on his feet and leaned in to dare and kiss him the door to their chambers was opened roughly. "Get up! Oh." Jim looked at them, rather surprised to see Hamish naked who immediately had squeaked and hid behind his Alpha, afraid. "Mother!" Alex growled, shaking his head and glaring at him as he turned and pushed Hamish back to the bed, wrapping him up in a blanket and kissed his forehead. "All good. Just my mother." He whispered and Hamish nodded, climbing back on the bed and hiding underneath the heavy duvet. "Why is he still naked? I thought his heat was over." Groaning the young Prince rubbed his temples and left the room together with his Jim, hearing a small whimper as he closed the door. "It is over, but.... he is... rather big now." Blushing he motioned to his own belly and the other man nodded in understanding. "Then you get dressed now and I help him getting dressed." Eventually Alex nodded and walked back inside, glancing at the small pile of blankets under which Hamish hid like a scared kitten.  
"I'll dress and go to my father and my mother will help you with getting dressed. Seems like he knows how to deal with a swollen belly." Hamish nodded, still looking a bit scared and Alex walked over to him, kissing his forehead before he turned back around and started to change his clothes. Instead of his yellow tunic he changed into a more casual one and his leggins matched it. A deep red tunic and brown leggins. Once again he pressed a kiss against Hamish's forehead and then left, nodding at his mother that he was allowed to go inside. 

The small dark haired Omega rolled his eyes and walked into the honeymoon chambers, looking around and finding the Queen-to-be hiding underneath a pile of blankets and he rolled his eyes. "Oh no. Get out of there and show me your belly." He ordered and Hamish whined, then did as he was told. He was no longer at home where he got babied at times when he didn't feel good. And the rules were clear. Highest in the house was king, then his mate and then the Queen. Alphas always had more to say than Omegas though his mate still had to listen to his mother. Hamish crawled out from underneath his blankets and stood, still wrapped up in the thin fabric of the blanket, then slowly let it fall. Jim hummed and turned away, walking over to the closet and getting out a long blue-ish tunic. "Put this on." He said and handed it to Hamish, as well as some underwear which he quickly put on. He felt so embarrassed.  
"Get over it, dear. There will be a whole lot more people who will see you naked." Jim said rather roughly and rolled his eyes, waving for Hamish to follow him. The Omega obeyed and followed his mother-in-law and rushed after him, sticking rather close since he was still pretty scared of the large palace. "I tell you right away, Alexander is a very busy Alpha. He has a high rank in our army and has practice to keep up with, as well as other important royal tasks about which you should know." Hamish nodded weakly.

Together they entered a huge dining room and he looked around, his eyes wide and then fixed on Alex who was talking to the Alpha King, both laughing and their laughs rumbling through them. The King turned towards his Queen, spotting a small smile which Hamish guessed the world never got to see. Then he glanced over at his Alpha who smiled as well and after a moment of hesitation he rushed towards him, hiding his face in his shoulder. "Your mother saw me naked." He whispered and heard a light chuckle rumbling through the larger male. Frowning he punched his side lightly, glaring up at him like he was about to murder him and took a step back, once again distant and the Alpha rolled his eyes, hugging him from behind, his big hands roaming the smaller males belly. "We'll show you around." Sebastian said, then they started walking around the castle.

All hallways were bright and silver, shining with the sun outside and Hamish sighed a little, one hand resting underneath his belly, since it was weird to walk with something like this. A huge belly. The thought was still strange to him, especially because he would start to grow. "Oh, you have a library?" He asked softly as they passed the room and he looked inside, Sebastian smiled. "Yes, James loves to read." He replied and Jim nodded, eyeing Hamish's belly a bit. It seemed like he was jealous. "Don't you have one at home as well?" Jim asked, his voice seemed annoyed and Hamish shrunk back against his mate, frowning lightly. "I.... of course we have one. I learned all my tricks there and then later practiced them." He explained, frowning because he didn't know what he had done wrong. The Alpha King only squeezed his Omegas hip and gave him a warning glare, then they continued to walk. "You can use it whenever you want. Unless of course you are in heat, or are supposed to be attending important meetings."  
They took a look at different rooms, even getting shown where the King and Queens chamber was before they returned to their own. "I don't think your mother likes me." Hamish said, starting to tug the tunic over his head. The garments were irritating him and his belly and he whined impatiently as he didn't succeed in freeing himself. "Alex!" He gasped, wriggling helplessly before he felt the blue fabric being pulled away and his heavy breathing stopped. He was fine. "T-thank you." He murmured and hugged his Alpha, the man petting the back of his head to comfort him. "You will have to get dressed again, little one." An impatient whine was the response. "No! I won't have to!" He hissed, pushing away from him and stomping over into their bed.  
It wasn't scented yet, but it smelled inviting and he curled up, shaking his head slowly. "No." He repeated, while the Alpha prince sighed, watching his mate curl up and walked into their bathroom to fetch him some warm and wet clothes, to make him relax. "Yes." He replied softly, starting to caress his body with the cloth which made the Omega hum. He liked attention. With three younger siblings it was really a change to have all the focus on him. 

At dinner Hamish was wearing something again. Something rather fancy to his surprise. Another blue tunic, though it was a different shade this time, with golden necklaces and golden bands for his dark hair. "I look ridiculous." His Alpha was dressed in another fine robe, his sword by his side and the man chuckled. "You don't. You look lovely." Hamish blushed, hiding his face in embarrassment from him and buried his face against his shoulder. "Stop being a good Alpha. I hate you." He whispered, though both of them knew he didn't no matter how hard he tried. 

The dinner was more than a little fancy, there were huge plates with a lot of food and Hamish couldn't help himself but to lick his lips and slowly started eating. The family around him laughed and he silently wondered where Alexander's siblings were. King and Queen were having a quiet conversation while Alex ate in silence, but glanced over at his future Queen with a small and content smile. "What's the matter Hamish?" The blond suddenly asked since his mate seemed confused. He could feel it through their bond and it worried him. "I was just wondering where your siblings are." The boy admitted and Jim stopped talking, glancing over at them. "I don't have siblings, Hamish." Alex replied softly, making the younger frown even more. "Why?" This time Alex didn't answer, or more like he couldn't. He didn't know why he didn't have any siblings. "I uh..." He frowned at his plate and then looked up as his mother spoke. "Because he doesn't have any." Jim said sternly, making Hamish frown again. "But why?" Somehow this made Jim even more angry and he got up, leaving the table behind. "W-what did I do wrong?" He asked quietly and Sebastian shook his head, following his Queen to comfort him. 

Alex moved over to his mate, kissing his temple as he shook his head and wrapped his arm around him. "I don't know. But it's going to be okay." he murmured and kissed him softly on his cheek, watching their surroundings. He didn't know why he didn't have any other siblings, the only one who knew were his parents and the healer. "Does he hate me now?" Hamish asked, afraid of the answer and of his mother-in-law. The man seemed so cold and since it seemed like Hamish had somehow offended him he wasn't sure what he would feel towards him. "No, he doesn't hate you, lovely." The blond Alpha replied and helped his mate up to take a walk.

 

"He's such a smug little minx. He did this on purpose, Seb!" Jim shouted upset, tears stinging his eyes while the Alpha King only watched his mate rage. "He keeps asking and asking and doesn't care! He's so greedy and thinks he is so perfect!" The Omega was still raging, but stopped as he felt strong arms wrapping around him. "Shush, Jim. He's just a kid, he doesn't know better." The King kissed his mates forehead and nuzzled him. "All will be well in the future, he will learn. For now.... lay down." The Omega slipped into their huge bed and curled up, holding his stomach. His mate didn't say more. Instead Sebastian just sat there and rested his hand on his hip, before he laid down as well to hold him from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm happy I've had your attention until now. Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. <3  
> Here is a link to Hamish' wedding dress: http://alumtalks.org/wp-content/uploads/parser/antique-wedding-dresses-5.jpg  
> Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it, maybe I will post more about their backstory and how Sherlock and John or Jim and Seb met. Or what happens to the siblings and their marriage. Just tell me what you'd like to read next.


End file.
